User talk:Zantam03
Help I have a problem, Right here at NBA wiki, How can I make the background image stand still so it doesn't move? Can you help? --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 06:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Try to add this: background-attachment:fixed !important; place it directly after the image url. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 06:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) -Thank you man, your a life saver. Really didn't know. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) - Thats weird, I tried to put after the url in anyway it still doesn't work. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'll look at it later. I have a test right now. Why don't you look at my MediaWiki instead? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :- Ive been considering transparency, because visitors will only see half of the background. I somehow added transparency but nothing happened, so I think I'll go to Community Forums. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Try this: .widget { opacity: 0.9 !important; } ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) - None of this works. Ive posted help on the forums, lets see what they say. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 10:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) - Nah, I don't think I should use yours. Take a look at this . -- ::NBA Wiki doesn't look very transparent now. But yea I forgot, that what I gave you was given to me by Zapwire to make the Monaco sidebar transparent. I had already made the skin transparent myself but I don't remember how I did that. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Skin What do you think about my new skin I created at NBA wiki? (First time) --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :It looks nice. I'm not into this sport, but I think you used the sport's main colours in the skin. Nice job ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :- Thanks for the tip, What your favorite sport? I like Baseball, Football, and Basketball. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Football as in rugby? I'm not a big sportsfan, but I like darts and tennis. And the Soccer WC is about to start. I'm not a soccerfan but my entire country is, so I'll be watching that too. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :- American football, you know I'm a American, so of course I like Basketball and all that. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 09:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ye, American Football/Rugby... it's more or less the same. But n the Netherlands we call soccer also football, so that's why I asked. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sig Take a look at my signature . I made it first time ever, You can ask how to do it or copy it. -- :Nice job, but it's way too big man :-P -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :-Simple, just lower the number to like 15px or less. Just to tell, these signatures get so big, the formula has to on to a full page. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 11:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea I know how you can change sizes, but I mean YOUR sig is too big :-P I'd like it more if it was smaller ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::- Ok, I'll change it. btw do You want a new special sig? --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 12:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Nah, I like mine the way it is, for now ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: btw, if there are pictures of your cars and that kinda stuff that u don't use anymore, please mark them for deletion. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Community Portal Ya think the community portal should be customized or updated? --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 08:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe... does anyone ever check it out? -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :- I thin they'll only check it out if its special or customized. Here what I can show you. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 13:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, can't be bothered making something like that right now ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :: - Your choice. --'Knightrez' (Talk) (Blog) 14:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Poll I think no one is voting on the poll on the main page because it is really a weird question. I already think the main page is excellent. I could change the poll to a different one. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a weird question. I just changed the mainpage and wanted to know what the people think of it. Got 7 votes already. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :- Was gonna say stupid, but thought would make you angry, btw could this help on the lunar calender? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I wanna know what people think of the mainpage, so I ask. Nothing weird or stupid about that imo =/ ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyway, that article is nice. The dates are different, but at least we got the names. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, so far only seven voted, I think a cool question would be: Who do you think is the greatest warlord during the Three Kingdoms period? ::*Yuan Shao ::*Cao Cao ::*Liu Bei ::*etc... --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Uff... -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::- Um, what''' Uff mean? --'''Knighrez(Talk) 11:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :So because my poll gets "only" 7 votes it's stupid? Your poll won't get many more votes really... -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Calender Would this or this help? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :That second one is pretty helpful I think -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : -No way! I found separate article on wikipedia on Jiazhi etc in Chinese. It has the rest too! It is availible in a few languages, what language can you read? this is the languages available *Français *Bahasa Indonesia *Italiano *日本語 *한국어 *Tiếng Việt --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC)